


Prince Hadrian Romanoff: The Son Of The Evil Queen

by witchguy1993



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation, Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Creature Hadrian, Crossdressing, Dumbledore Bashing, Hadrian Can Sing, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Violent Hadrian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchguy1993/pseuds/witchguy1993
Summary: After appearing in Brooklyn on the 1st of November in 1941, Hadrian Romanoff also known as Harry Potter the adoptive son of Natasha Romanoff, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, Gavin 'Spinner' Mason, Killian 'Captain Hook' Jones and Jefferson 'The Mad Hatter' meet Steve Rogers (Harry has no idea about Captain America) and Bucky Barnes. They also end up living with them and they all full in love with each other. What will happen when/if Hadrian, Puck, Jefferson, Spinner and Hook are sent back to their timelines/realms ?M/M/M/M/M/M/M SLASH, MPREG.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Many years ago in the Enchanted Forest in the Dark Palace inside the bed-chambers of the Evil Queen of the kingdom, the Evil Queen herself is sitting in her front of her mirror thinking about what she is going to do, she had discovered that she was pregnant, two and a half months pregnant, she thinks about all the threats that her child will face, one of them being her mother, she knows that her mother is still alive but is in Wonderland, thankfully, she decides to make sure that if her mother even tries to return that her child is safe from her mother. The other enemy is Rumpelstiltskin, who will use the child to manipulate her. She knows that the father of the baby would raise the baby but she also knew that the baby's father had many enemies who would use the child to manipulate the father. She also knows that she evil will hurt her child.

Seven months later on what would seem to be the 31st of July the Evil Queen gives birth to a beautiful baby boy with her black hair and her green eyes but his father's messy hair and looks like his father. Three days later The Evil Queen orders everyone to leave the room and she decides to send the child away but before she send him away she writes a letter. In the letter she tells whoever gets it to look after her son who she had named Hadrian, to treat her son well, among other things of the like before she rolls up the letter and seals it with her seal, she puts the letter inside a bag which she places spell books and everything her child will need to learn magic. The Evil Queen then takes out a pendant necklace the shape of a heart with a dagger in it and she places it with her son and the letter. The Evil Queen then gets the ingredients she needs for the spell which she casts to send her son somewhere where he will be safe, loved and cherished not knowing what lies in store for her son. She doesn't know that she had sent her son forward in time.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest in the Forbidden Fortress in the bed-chambers of Maleficent, Maleficent herself is sitting on her bed thinking about what she was going to do, she had discovered that she was pregnant, two and a half months pregnant, she thinks about the threats to her child, especially King Stefan who will try to take her child or try and kill her child. She realises that she doesn't know who the father of her child is and she knows that her evil ways will hurt the child, a lot.

Seven months later on what would seem to be the 25th October Maleficent gives birth to an egg which hatches a beautiful baby boy with dark brown hair and her hazel eyes. Three days later Maleficent decides to send the child away, she writes a letter to whoever finds her child. In the letter she tells whoever gets it to look after her son, who she had named Noah, to treat her son well, among other things of the like before she rolls up the letter and seals it with her seal. The owner then takes out a pendant necklace the shape of a dragon and she places it with her son and the letter, she puts the letter inside a bag which she places spell books and everything her child will need to learn magic. Maleficent then gets the ingredients she needs for the spell which she casts to send her son somewhere where he will be safe, loved and cherished not knowing what lies in store for her son. She doesn't know that she had sent her son forward in time.

* * *

In Wonderland in the Wonderland Castle in the bed-chamber of the Red Queen and Red King of the castle, the Red Queen is standing in her bed-chambers in front of her ruby and diamond mirror, alone, she grips her stomach as she stands in front of the mirror, thinking, she had discovered that she was pregnant, two and a half months pregnant, she thinks about the threats to her child, especially the Red King, her husband, who will kill her child or possibly banish her child from the castle. A fate she does not want her child to suffer. She also knows that she has burned the bridge with the father of her child.

Seven months later on what would seem to be the 15th of June the Red Queen gives birth to a beautiful baby boy with the baby's father's eyes and his hair is the combination of hers and the baby's fathers. Three days later the owner decides to send the child away, she writes a letter to whoever finds her child. In the letter she tells whoever gets it to look after her son, who she had named Gavin, to treat her son well, among other things of the like before she rolls up the letter and seals it with her seal, she puts the letter inside a bag which she places spell books and everything her child will need to learn magic. The Red Queen then takes out a pendant necklace the shape of a Queen Chess Piece and she places it with her son and the letter. The Evil Queen then gets the ingredients she needs for the spell which she casts to send her son somewhere where he will be safe, loved and cherished not knowing what lies in store for her son. She doesn't know that she had sent her son forward in time.

* * *

The son of the Evil Queen appears in front of a woman with red hair and green eyes who is accompanied by a man with jet black hair and hazel eyes. The couple are shocked by the appearance of the baby and are even more shocked by the contents of the letter.

The woman says to her husband "we must look after him, he was sent to us"

"how will we explain him ?" asks her husband.

"we tell the truth" replies the woman.

"even to Dumbledore ?" asks the man.

"no, we lie to him, I don't trust him but I know that we can trust Remus and Sirius" replies the woman.

"you sure, Lily, that you want him ?" asks Lily's husband.

"yes, James, I want him, please, let's keep him and we can teach him the magic from his realm as well as our own magic" replies Lily.

"then we will" says James before he gets a message to Sirius and Remus, since Peter is not available at that time, on a mission from Dumbledore it would seem. They do not know the fate that they will have and that their newly adopted son will be famous. They do know that their son is royalty and that his birth parents were dark magic users but they do not care, they will help their son no matter the magic or what he does with it.

* * *

On the 31st of October in a house in Godric's Hollow a family of three called the Potters are happy but that all changed when they heard a loud crash and the mans yells at his wife "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off "

Lily goes to Harry's room where he is in his cot and she says to him in whispers "Harry, Harry, you are so loved, so loved, Harry mama loves you, dada loves you, Harry be safe, be strong" because he knew that she was going to die before she hears what sounds like a body falling on the floor and some evil cackling before the door to Harry's bedroom is blasted open and Lily shields Harry from the blast as a man walks into the room and she begs him "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

The man who is known as Voldemort says to her "Stand aside you silly girl, stand aside now."

Lily begs more "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - " before Lily begs "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy… " The has enough of the woman and sends a sickly green curse at her and she screams as she falls to the ground as baby Harry stands in his cot with tears in his eyes. Voldemort faces Harry, points his wand at the one and a half year old and yells "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The curse hits Harry on the forehead and rebounds back to Voldemort who disappears. Harry starts crying and after a while a man with long black hair creeps into the room and as soon as he sees Lily and starts crying. He goes over to Lily before takes hold of her and cries some more as he rocks her and Harry cries. After a while a large man with a bushy black beard and bushy black hair takes Harry from his cot, leaves the destroyed house, got on a flying motorcycle and they fly to little whinging. While in the air Harry falls asleep in the man's arms.

* * *

It is midnight on the 1st of November and an old man is walking on Privet Drive. The man takes something out of his robes and clicks on it making the street lights go out one by one before a cat meows and he looks at the tabby cat and says "i should've you would be here, Professor McGonagall" the cat suddenly turns into an old woman who walks up to the old man and says "good evening, professor Dumbledore" she walks up next to him as he walks down the street as she asks "are the rumours true, Albus ?"

"i'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad" replies Dumbledore.

"and the boy ?" asks McGonagall.

"Hagrid is bringing him" answers Dumbledore.

"is it wise to trust Hagrid with something so important ?" asks McGonagall.

"professor, i would trust Hagrid with my life" replies Dumbledore as they both hear a motorbike and they both see a light up in the sky which is a headlight and about two minutes later a motorbike lands onto the street with a huge man driving it. The man greets the two professors before getting off the bike before Dumbledore asks "No problems, i trust, Hagrid?"

"no, sir. The little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol" replies Hagrid before saying as he hands a baby to Dumbledore "try not to wake him" then says when Dumbledore has him "there you go" Dumbledore carries the baby boy away from Hagrid towards a house, Number 4 Privet Drive was the house and it was home to the baby's only family that he had left even if McGonagall didn't like that he was placed there but she trusted Dumbledore even though she asks him "Albus, do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people ?" before saying "I've watched them all day. They're the worst sort of muggles, they really are-"

"the only family he has" says Dumbledore.

"this boy will be famous. Every child in our world will know his name" says McGonagall.

"Exactly, He far better off growing up away from all of that, until he's ready" says Dumbledore before placing the baby onto the doorstep as Hagrid starts sobbing and Dumbledore says to him "there, there, Hagrid. It's not really goodbye, after all" before placing a letter onto the baby that is wrapped in a blanket and saying "good luck Harry Potter" before turning around and apparating away as Hagrid takes the flying motorbike and takes off into the night sky.

* * *

Young Hadrian lays there on the doorstep pretending to be asleep. Once the old man and the half giant had gone, Hadrian didn't know that he was famous, special or anything of the like but he did know intuitively that if he stayed at the place that he had been placed. His life would be a nightmare, that he would not have the best childhood. So he suddenly disappeared away from the Dursley home in a whirl of dark red smoke before reappearing back inside his home, inside his crib before he starts crying, loudly.

* * *

A young red haired woman named Natasha is walking along the street in Godric's Hollow when she is walking past a half destroyed house, she hears some crying from the house and she decides to search the house. She follows the sound of the crying, she walks past the body of a man who lays on the ground before she climbs the stairs and enters the nursery where she sees a woman on the floor and she sees the young Hadrian in his crib, she sees that he is crying.

Natasha picks up young Hadrian who looks at her and says "mama ?"

"no, I'm not your Мама, little one, she's gone" replies Natasha.

"gone ?" asks little Hadrian.

"yes, she's gone" replies Natasha before she asks "what's your name ?" before Hadrian hold out his hand, he then flicks it a bit and a whirl of dark red smoke appears and disappears, leaving a letter and a pendant shaped like a heart with a dagger in it, a red heart with a dagger in it. She walks over to the letter and picks it up, she reads it and she is shocked by what she had just read, alternative realms with magic, fairy tales are real, the boy she is holding is the son of The Evil Queen. She decides to protect the child, to train him, to make him her son. The woman also realises that she must also train her son in magic.

Natasha starts to search the house for the spell books she will need to train her son in magic. Natasha, once she had gathered everything she will need and packed it up, leaves the ruined home of Hadrian's adoptive parents and leaves.

* * *

The son of Maleficent appears in front of a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes in Lima, Ohio. The woman picks up the baby and reads the letter, the woman is shocked by what she's read but decides to keep him and to raise him while she teaches him how to use his magic. The woman puts the baby down so that she can quickly hide the books on magic so that her new son can study them when he is older.

* * *

The son of the Red Queen appears in front of a woman with brown hair and brown eyes in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The woman picks up the baby and reads the letter, the woman is shocked by what she's read but decides to keep him and to raise him while she teaches him how to use his magic. The woman puts the baby down so that she can quickly hide the books on magic so that her new son can study them when he is older.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIRST CHAPTER OF PRINCE HADRIAN ROMANOFF: THE SON OF THE EVIL QUEEN.
> 
> SEND COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
